Doctor of Passion (Erotic Piece)
by p10shaggamagga
Summary: Story 2 in the first 'Doctor and Rory Erotica' series. 2/8. Rory thinks he has a huge crush on the Doctor after he eased his sexual frustration with the hand of masturbation but he has to make his supposed feelings clear to the Time Lord. With Amy away, can the Doctor and Rory resist having a sexual experience together?


As the large TARDIS materalised, Amy ran up to the doors and opened them to see an alien shopping centre outside.

'There's quite a lot of shops,' she smiled contently. 'I may be a while. I'll call you in say three, four hours to pick me up.'

'Not an issue,' agreed the Doctor and he waved her off as she left the time travelling machine and watched as it wheezed and disappeared.

The Doctor started pressing controls on the console and Rory, who was dressed in a black v-neck shirt and blue jeans, kept staring at the Doctor and that's when he broke the ice.

'Doctor,' he caught the attention of the Time Lord. 'We need to speak about what happened eight days ago!'

'What?'

Rory nodded towards his and Amy's bedroom and then looked back at the Doctor.

'Oh when I wanked you off.'

'Yes,' Rory looked at the Doctor but now sexual frustration had began to mount. 'It's just. I feel it's been quite awkward between the two of us since you did it. Amy thought we were more awkward too.'

Rory slowly approached the console of the other side of the TARDIS and the sound of the machine materalising filled the spacious interior.

'We've landed in the Middle Ages,' said the Doctor. 'Thought we'd have a little adventure now that Amy's going to spend hours on Vaggos' biggest shopping centre.'

'Doctor,' Rory couldn't hold his emotions in anymore as he stood about a yard away from the Doctor. 'I think I fancy you.'

The Doctor looked up from his console and stared into Rory' eyes. They were picturesque and enchanting.

'You fancy me?'

'I think I do. It's just, Amy's wanked me off plently of times and I loved it and all but when you wanked me off eight days ago, it just felt so more thrilling and exciting and I had a much better time. I think it's made me want to fuck you.'

Rory was so tempted to kiss the Time Lord's red and welcoming lips and taking him to the bedroom for a lovely shag.

'Rory,' the Doctor sort of craved Rory too. 'Amy though. If she found out you and I had sex, she'd go crazy!'

'I know,' Rory thought of the wondrous sex he and the Doctor would have and it made his penis start to enlarge. 'But I want to feel that rush and sense of high again. I've never had it with Amy before and I want you Doctor. I can't believe I'm saying it but I want you so bad.'

'But I thought you didn't love me,' the Doctor assumed out loud but even he was extremely horny now.

'Who said anything about love?' Rory stood about fifteen centimetres from his alien friend. 'I just want a really good time.'

The Doctor had had enough now. Ever since he jerked off Rory in the Ponds' bedroom, he had begun to view Rory as a god of sex and he couldn't keep his penis so deflated anymore.

'Oh come here,' the Doctor grabbed hold of Rory's head and pulled it towards his own, resulting in the Doctor's and Rory's lips to touch passionately and their saliva exchanged. They snogged for a good ten seconds before they backed away slightly from one another.

'Doctor,' Rory panted heavily. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'You just did but go on.'

'Do you have a boner?'

'Totally. I think we better sort it out.'

They kissed again and the Doctor made the TARDIS vanish from a Medieval village as he materalised in space.

'Nobody will catch us out here,' said the Doctor as he unzipped his trousers and threw his tweed jacket off as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Rory took his shoes and jeans off but his underwear, socks and t-shirt remained on him.

They let their lips touch again as they closed their eye and they rubbed up against each other, feeling each other's erections.

The Doctor took his trousers off and slipped his socks off, ready to fuck Rory and Rory did the same until they were both in their black underwear.

Rory sat down and laid back on the floor of the main control room beside the console and the Doctor started kissing his neck and Rory groaned quietly and as he made his way down to Rory's underwear, he put his fingers in Rory's mouth and so the nurse started licking them sexually.

Pulling his underwear off and placing it around his knees, the Doctor was reunited with Rory's massive cock and he grabbed hold of it and placed his lips around the sexual organ, making Rory orgasm and place his hand in the air.

As the Doctor sucked on Rory's dick, Rory could feel those same explosions and fireworks from before and he enjoyed them even more.

The Doctor then started licking the penis and then jerked on it for a few seconds before placing it back in his mouth again and Rory let out a slight whimper as he felt his penis becoming wet from saliva.

The Doctor stopped sucking off Rory and so he looked at him disgust, wanting to ejaculate in the Doctor's very talented mouth.

'I was enjoying that,' smiled Rory.

'Suck mine now please.'

The Doctor slid his boxer shorts off and threw them somewhere and then a ravenous Rory started sucking off the Doctor, loving the taste of the penis.

The Doctor started to orgasm as he gripped hold of Rory's head and his male companion kept bobbing his head up and down as he let his mouth caress the Doctor's cum gun.

As the feeling of near impending ejaculation started to come from the Doctor's penis, he stopped Rory's sucking but it took a few attempts as the time travelling nurse loved it.

'Wait here,' a horny Doctor said as he ran off into his bedroom and Rory stood up, his erect penis dangling as he waited for his fuck buddy to return.

The Doctor returned with a small blue bottle of lubricant and he started decorating his erect disco stick with it and Rory really wanted to suck on that smooth alien cock now.

As he told Rory to lay back on the console, he did and he lay on his back and put his legs in the air and the two were completely naked.

Winking at a ready Rory, the Doctor slid his cock into Rory's bum and started moving it in and out and Rory screamed with delight. It hurt at first but as the sex prevailed, it felt amazing.

'That's it, Doctor,' Rory closed his eyes as he was enjoying the sex. 'Fuck me. Fuck me really hard.'

His large penis carried on being inserted into Rory's ass and Rory screamed with delight again as the Doctor started licking his right foot and started sucking his toes. The Doctor had a huge foot fetish and so munching on Rory's made the sex even more pleasureable for him.

'Oh God, yes,' Rory started jerking on his cock. 'You're fucking amazing at this.'

They both let out a loud orgasm and then the Doctor scooped up Rory with his penis still inserted into Rory's bottom and he carried him into the Ponds' bedroom and then made Rory do doggy style. Rory got on all fours on the bed as a naked and horny Doctor kept fucking him in his ass.

As Rory tugged on his juicy cock, he kept screaming and panting as he felt the penis cry with delight.

The Doctor had been shagging Rory like this now for a good six minutes and then he felt his penis about to erupt.

'I'm gonna cum,' admitted the Doctor, going faster and faster and making Rory cheer loudly. 'I'm gonna cum.'

'Cum then,' said Rory as he too felt himself about to do it. 'CUM!'

As Rory watched cum fly out of his large penis, he shrieked with pleasure as he let out a loud and long orgasm and carried on shaking his penis despite a trail of spunk on the white covers.

'Oh,' the Doctor came too and Rory felt it hit his ass. 'Oh Rory. You're magnificent.'

He slid his cock out of Rory and Rory collapsed beside his trail of semen as he panted heavily like a dog.

'That was... the best sex... I have ever had.'

'Agreed,' the Doctor walked off to the console room.

'Where you going?' Rory fetched a tissue and once the gooey mess was on a tissue he discarded it in the nearby bin.

'To get dressed,' the Doctor smiled as he collected his black underwear.

'I thought we could stay in bed for a little while,' Rory patted the piece of bedding beside him. 'We could get to know each other.'

'Try one of these,' Rory said as he and the Doctor, both still naked, sat in his and Amy's bed.

Rory offered the Doctor a cigarette and he placed it in his mouth and watched as Rory did the same and then he lit it up and placed the purple lighter beside the doctor.

'Nothing like a good cigarette after sex.'

'I don't really smoke, Rory.'

'I don't. I only do it after sex and since Amy hasn't been active, I haven't smoked in a long time.'

'I'll give it a go.'

The Doctor ignited the cigarette and then placed the lighter in Rory's hands and he blew smoke out of his mouth and giggled afterwards.

'Ooh this is satisfying,' the Time Lord took another drag and then let the ash fall in the ashtray on the bedroom locker on his side of the bed. 'I'll tell you now, Rory. Just because I fucked you doesn't mean Amy doesn't matter, ok?'

'I love her,' Rory confessed as he placed the burning fag in his mouth. 'But I love having sex with you, Doctor. Can we do it more often?'

'I don't see why not,' he kissed Rory on the lips for a few seconds. 'So long as Amy doesn't find out. She's my friend but I can't stop having sex with you if you're like that every time. I thought my penis was going to explode you were that good. And you can really suck too!'

**MORE NAUGHTY FUN FROM THE DOCTOR AND RORY COMING SOON**


End file.
